


Teambuilding

by OpalliteGlass



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, M/M, Milking, Multi, ballgags, electro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Watts has fun with Lionheart and Hazel. All for research, of course.





	1. Chapter 1

Leonardo fidgeted with his beard, a nervous tick he had developed over the course of his tenure to Salem. Another hand ran through his the thick head of hair that covered his head, still very much there despite what some would call his ‘advanced’ age, although he was very comfortably middle-aged. His tail flicked nervously on the hard wood of his office, lifting age-old dust off of the mahogany. He knew that one of his quote-unquote “teammates” would be visiting him very soon for a semi-monthly quote-unquote “checkup”.

He sighed internally, trying to steel his nerves. It was only a matter of time before Tyrian or Hazel or one of the others burst through that door, their malicious air about them, of course, and dragged him kicking and screaming to be worked over once again.

He didn’t truly understand why they felt the need to constantly reassure themselves of his loyalty. He was plenty loyal. Well, mostly loyal. Loyal enough.

He sighed again. It was complicated. But, it seemed as though his time was not going to come anytime soon. The night was quiet, almost deathly still, and he could hear nothing but the crickets chirping in the grass outside his house.

Perhaps they had decided to show mercy on him? Not likely. It was far more likely Tyrian forgot. The scorpion-faunus was a loose cannon, and was probably out wreaking havoc on a nearby village.

At least he could rest easy, even if just for a moment. He leaned back in his chair, a very plush and extravagant model he had commissioned from the local woodworker down the road. Extra soft, very easy to fall asleep in, which he had discovered to his chagrin multiple times during the day. In fact, he could feel himself nodding off right now, a sense of calm falling over him. He didn’t have to worry about anything, at least until Tyrian came calling the next morning, as the forgetful faunus was bound to do.

“Ah...” He sighed to himself, settling into the chair behind his desk. For once, it seemed he was safe.

Red light, tinged with the unnatural aura of Grimm, shone underneath his door, forcing his eyes wide open. He sat up in his chair instantly, ramrod stiff, his nails digging into the armrest.

“U-um, who is it?” He asked, putting on a false air of ease. “I’m a bit busy-”

The door opened, smooth as silk, and the many tentacled orb of the Seer floated lazily before him. The blood-red appendages moved independently of each other, as if they had their own minds, half-heartedly scraping against the walls or lightly tapping the books on the shelves. They were searching for him, he was sure of it.

“H-hello!” He called out, trying to maintain his composure. “Mistress, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, addressing the orb that he knew was carrying his voice to the other world. “I assure you, I am-”

“Shush.” Came a curt voice. A male one. This puzzled Leonardo.

“...Watts?” He asked, his tail twitching in confusion.

He heard the voice chuckle from the crimson orb. “Did you forget about your bi-annual checkup so soon?”

Leo’s eyes widened. Every now and then, about twice a year, Watts had his way with him. The most sadistic, twisted, depraved man on their team. His clever fingers had built some of the most intense and terrifying contraptions any of them had ever seen, and even Salem herself had to give him praise every time he unveiled a new hellish device.

“I- um, surely that’s next month!” Leo offered. “It hasn’t been so long already, has it?”

“I’m afraid it has, my little lion.” Watts growled. “Normally I’d attend your seizure myself, but I have much better things to do. I’ve sent the Seer in my stead.”

The orb hovered a tad closer, making Leonardo push his chair backwards in response.

“There’s no need! I can attend to myself!”

“Unlikely.” The voice said. “I’d prefer you be punctual, and your track record shows an extreme detriment in that regard.” Watts chuckled to himself. “Don’t give it much trouble now.”

Then the voice was gone, and the orb bore down on him with vigor, the tentacles whipping around him with fervor as he stood from the chair in a useless gambit to flee his capture.

“Wait!” He cried, feeling the pliable yet incredibly strong appendages whirl around his chest, arms and legs, lopping up and over, around and around, rendering him completely helpless.

“Stop! I said, sto- mmph!” One of the tentacles threaded itself through his mouth, winding around the back of his head and down again, joining its brethren as they continued binding him.

Soon enough, he was completely entrapped in the tentacles. They lifted him bodily off the ground, ignoring his squirming and muffled complaints.

“Mmrm! Mmmrmp!” He bared his teeth, gnashing them against the tentacle in his mouth, but whatever the Grimm was made off was incredibly resilient. One of the ends of the tentacles rose up and over him menacingly, brandishing a sharp prong. He knew what those things could do.

He squirmed mightily, but the prong tapped ever-so-delicately on the skin of his neck, a pinprick of contact delivering a powerful sedative.

“Mmr...” He mused, the world starting to melt and his struggles becoming sluggish and slow. “Mmmph….”

His eyelids were so heavy. Then, they closed.

* * *

“Wake up.” Came the voice, tinged with disdain and self-satisfaction. “You have an appointment.”

A light tap on Leo’s voice broke his slumber, sending him rocketing back into consciousnesses as he suddenly remembered the circumstances under which he first fell asleep.

“Watts!” He said without thinking, the words echoing in the empty space of what he knew was Watts’ own private chamber.

“That’s my name.” The man replied, stepping out of the shadows with sadistic grin, his trademark mustache giving his face a regal, refined air. “I already know yours.”

Leo fought the urge to panic, looking up at his arms, which had been restrained out in the air in an ‘X’ pattern. He was completely nude, as per the usual, and the cold air of the chamber was not kind to his exposed skin.

“Watts, I assure you, I don’t need another one of these!” He cried, his tail moving erratically through the air behind him.

“I disagree.” Watts murmured. “What would be the point of building and maintaining all of my anti-defection devices if I couldn’t use them?” He laughed quietly. “If it’s embarrassment that’s upsetting you, rest assured I subject the other male members of our team to them as well.”

Leo stopped his struggling for a moment, picturing Hazel or even Tyrian undergoing the same torture he had been through, and was about to experience again.

“I know. Amazing, isn’t it?” Watts couldn’t contain the ecstasy in his voice. “To take a powerful man and just...” He made a snapping motion with his gloved hands. “ _Break_ them. All for the greater good. I find it really helps team unity if you all know who holds the cards.”

“That would be Salem.” Leo couldn’t help but slip a sideways jab at the man before he was inevitably gagged.

Watts expression flattened. “Is Salem here? I don’t see her.” He snapped his fingers, a powerful sound even through the leather covering them. “As far as you’re concerned, I’m in charge right now. And it will remain that way until I see fit for it to be otherwise.”

The Seer had been hovering behind Leo the whole time, and it’s umbran tentacles began assaulting his face, gripping the sides of his cheeks and the bottom of his jaw. Watts’ snap had galvanzied them into action, and they seemed intent on opening his mouth as wide as possible.

“Ack! Ah!” Leo complained, his sharp lion-faunus canines becoming fully exposed.

“Such lovely canines.” Watts tutted to himself. “Most lion-faunus don’t anywhere near as excellent of a profile.” He pulled a large ball-gag from behind himself, no doubt snagged from his ‘wall of goodies’, as Leonardo not-so-affectionately named it.

“Here.” He growled, leaning forward and shoving he red ball inside Leo’s mouth. “Sink them into this.”

He fastened the black leather tightly behind the man’s head, catching a few of his silvery hairs in the process.

The tentacles released him, allowing his jaw to snap downwards, his teeth embedding themselves in the surface of the gag.

“Mmmr! Mmphmmm!” He keened, his lips moving uselessly around the ball.

“What’s a lion without a roar?” Watts pondered aloud, turning to walk back to his ‘wall’ that was conveniently shrouded in shadow, obscured from Leo’s sight.

“He’s nothing more than kitten.” He returned from the shadows, his a small object held in his hand. It was a thin rod, with uniform bumps along the length. He smiled, grinning from ear to ear, something uncharacteristic for the normally very reserved Watts.

“You’re going to absolutely _hate_ this.” He said walking forward to Leo’s trapped body. “Unfortunately, it doesn’t work unless, well… I’ll let the Seer take care of that.”

Another snap, and the Seer’s orb was above him now.

“Mmph?” Leo grunted, shocked at the sudden movement. “Mmram! Mm-!”

Suddenly, the pliant, rubbery body of the Seer dropped down, enveloping his head in it’s airtight body.

No sound could escape the creature’s body, but Watts could see his mouth move around the ball, screaming for air beneath the tight, constricting surface. The teeth that ringed the creatures lower half had latched firmly onto the man’s shoulders, ensuring he would not be able to dislodge it. His head was shaking violently, trying to remove it, his chest was heaving faster and faster as he ran out of oxygen.

But, just as Watts intended, amid all of his panic and struggling, his cock was rising to full attention. Watts watched, amused, until he heard a tell-tale sound from Leo’s throat, the only one to escape the Seer’s imprisonment.

He snapped his fingers, and with a loud suction-like sound, the creature receded, leaving Leo’s hair tousled and in disarray, his nostrils flaring as they inhaled life-giving oxygen.

“There we are.” Watts said, grabbing Leo’s erection with one hand. “The lack of oxygen triggers increased bloodflow.” He pressed the tip of the rod against the slit of Leo’s cock. “Now, relax. Or else this will hurt.”

Then, he shoved the rod unceremoniously into Leo’s length.

The screaming could’ve woken the dead from the slumbers, or shaken the foundation of Heaven itself. Part of this was the pain, the extremely strange pain, of having a foreign object inserted into his urethea. Part of this was the pleasure, the very new and unique pleasure, of it stimulating the nerves along his length, the tips of the rod providing constant pressure to his glans.

And finally, well… Leo was a bit of a crybaby.

“Relax.” Watts said, giving Leo a pat on the head. “This a device I created to disrupt your aura. A myriad of important nerves and vessels are located here.” He flicked the rod, sending rolling lightning down his length. “Inserting a special metal-alloy rod there disrupts your aura. You will be feeling _everything_ , my little lion.”

“Mmph! Mmmph!” Leo begged, but for what he did not know.

“And my, my… what are these?” Watts’ hands reached out and grabbed Leo’s nipples, feeling for the metal bars he himself had placed here during their last visit. “Kept them in like a good kitten, did we?”

He pinched them, hard, making Leo buck and shake and scream. Truthfully, Watts enjoyed those noises more than anything. But Leo was here for a reason, and Watts had a job to do.

“Now, my sweet Lion. We have ‘concerns’,” He made airquotes around the words, “About your loyalty to Salem’s cause.”

“Mmro! Mrm mmal!” He whined around the gag.

“Hush.” Watts commanded. “You are not meant to speak. Just another one of your traits that landed you in my chamber today.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, oval-shaped device. “If you are going to be so vocal about it, I might as well get started now, hm?”

He placed the object on Leonardo’s cock, the metal object connecting to the rod in his length via magnetism.

“This one is genius, if I do say so myself.” Watts chuckled, oozing self-satisfaction. “The smallest dust-powered device I’ve made yet. Would you care what kind of dust powers this lovely toy?”

He left the question in the air, waiting for Lionheart to make a vocalization.

He was disappointed, but not surprised. “You’re learning your lesson. But alas, the correct answer is _lightning_.”

He tapped the small object, and although it did not move or make a sound, Leo felt it send pulses of electricity down his length, aided by the metal rod currently inside him.

“Mmr! Mmr!” He screamed, his cock pulsing and throbbing against his will, the nerves dancing and moving of their own accord. He could feel the electricity twitching against his prostate, traveling along his pathways and assaulting him with pinpricks of pleasure and pain.

“You like that?” Watts asked. “There’s far more where that came from.” Two more of the objects were out in an instant, and Watts was affixing them to his nipples, the magnets in the ovoids snapping to the piercings.

Two more taps, and they two joined the cacophony, synchronized waves of energy rippling down his body, his nerves and muscles jumping in ecstasy and surprise.

“Mmrm mms!” Leo was intent on trying to make himself heard, but the enormous ball in his mouth prevented him from making any intelligible noises.

“We’re not done.” Watts assured him, as if this torture weren’t enough. “I’m just getting started. When I’m done with you, you won’t even _think_ about betraying us ever again.”

He walked back to his shadows, and Leo could hear him rustle for another no doubt heinous and brutal device. He returned, holding what appeared to be two bulbs connected by a length of tubing.

“This is a more… archaic device.” He laughed to himself. “No dust involved, unfortunately. But I’m sure you’ll appreciate it all the same.’

Leo knew where that device was supposed to go.

“Mro! Mrooo!” He howled, but he couldn’t focus on struggling with all three electric devices thrumming happily against his cock and nipples.

“Relax.” Watts said, leaning back to the wall to slick the bulb up with what Leo hoped was a generous amount of lubricant.

And before Leonardo knew it, Watts was behind him, the Seer floating lazily to the other side of the room to make space.

He felt the black bulb press against his entrance, despite his loud howls of protest.

“I said, _relax_.” The small bulb slid in easily, but Leo still gave a yelp of complaint, furrowing his brows at the continued intrusion of his body.

Then Watts was in front of him, ever the picture of calm refinery, clasping the other bulb in his gloved hand. “Let’s see, what’s a good starting amount for you… I think...”

He squeezed the bulb, and Leo felt the device inside him inflate ever-so-slightly.

“One.”

Another squeeze. It was pressing against his walls, gently, but it was definitely exerting pressure.

“Two.”

 _Now_ Leo could feel it.

“Mmro!”

“Three.”

Pain spiralled up from his gut as the ungiving surface of the bulb forced his walls to spread.

“And four.”

One more squeeze, and the pain gave way to a more dull throbbing, the rings of muscle inside Leo relaxing against their will as the bulb pressed against his prostate.

His moans of complaint quickly became moans of pleasure, his eyes lidding themselves above the gag.

“Mmr… mmra...”

“That’s it. Let me take over.” Watts purred, leaning forward to run a leather-gloved hand up Leo’s length, from base to head. “You’ll be completely broken by the time I’m done with you.”

The lack of an aura meant that any fatigue or exertion Watts put on Leo was not fading. His pleasure, his pain, his nerves, they were all compounding and building on each other, but he knew that the rod in his cock would not allow him to reach orgasm as long as it was inside him.

But, just as Watts was about to say something Leo was sure would be extremely concerning, the Seer made a strange sound.

“Oh. My apologies. I have a concurrent appointment.” He winked slyly at his captor. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Then, he left. Only the thrumming of the devices on his nips and cock, the plug in his ass, and the strange presence of the Seer to keep him company.

“You’ve got nerve, Watts.” Hazel grunted, pushing the man away. “I can’t play your games right now.” The larger man was not having any of Watts’ self-aggrandizement today, as he was much more intent in figuring out their next plan of attack.

“It’s not a request.” Watts growled. “You know it’s a requirement.”

“I’m _busy_.” He repeated. “Go work on someone- _thing_ else.” Hazel corrected himself. “Tyrian will be back soon.”

“Already done. Got his venom sample. Among other things.”

“Mercury.”

“Done and done.” Watts smiled to himself. “He is _fun_ to work with.”

“Maybe go do it to youself?”

Watts frowned. “Your sense of humor is not your strong point. But what is your strong point, is, well, your resilience. I have some tests planned-”

“Tests that involve me being tied up and milked for all I’m worth!” Hazel half-shouted. A silence fell over the two, with Watts silently thanking whatever Gods existed that they were in Hazel’s room and separated from everyone else.

“If you would let me finish...” Watts continued. “I’ll be sure it’s entirely scientific. It’s just that,” He made sure to lay on the sugar for this next part, “You’re the strongest member of our team. Your semblance is exemplary, and your aura is stronger than any I’ve ever seen.” Watts pleaded with his eyes. “You’re the only one I can do this with.”

Hazel hesitated for a bit. Then, he rolled his eyes. He always did have a soft spot for Watts, even if their ‘at-work’ demeanor didn’t exactly show it.

“...fine. What do I have to do?”

* * *

“ _Mmmmrph!_ _**MMRPHS!**_ ” Hazel screamed from behind the ball that Watts had shoved unceremoniously into his mouth the instant he had the large man strapped down.

“Yes, yes, I’m sure.” Watts said to no one, pretending to understand Hazel’s gagged speech. “I’m the worst, I know.”

Hazel had been stripped immediately, then with the help of the Seer, lashed down to an examination table with the thickest, strongest leather straps Watts could find. “Thank you for agreeing to volunteer, Hazel.” Watts said, jerking a thumb towards his other captive, Leo, who had been withstanding the relentless electric assault against his cock and nipples for about an hour now. “My current loyalty project is coming along nicely, as you can see.”

“Mmr! Mmph! Mmro!” Hazel intoned through the gag, his rock-hard erection shaking in the air with each of his powerful struggles.

Watts eyes his cock with a devious gleam. “Well, if you’re going to brandish yourself like that, allow me to cover you up.”

Another trip to the wall, and Watts returned with a large, transparent cylinder, the inside positively dripping with lube that covered the ribbed interior. With a downwards motion, Watts slid Hazel’s cock into the cylinder. The lightning dust embedded within the transparent material was brought to life by contact with Hazel’s body, the tube stroking from base to tip, constricting and releasing, the slick surface sliding up and down his length.

“Mmmrph!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Interesting...” Watts flicked the vial in his hand, a bright neon purple substance sloshing inside the glass. “Faunus never cease to amaze me, even if they’re as dim-witted as Tyrian.”

  
He placed the vial on his observation table, being sure to keep the venom corked. He picked up a wooden clipboard, a noticeable downgrade compared to the holo-scrolls most residents of Remnant used, but he liked the old-fashioned touch.

 

“The venom is extremely corrosive, but we already knew that.” He walked around the other front of the table, his two captives still writhing in their chains, cocks sore and weeping from extended and continuous milking.

 

He thumped the clipboard on Hazel’s enormous chest, rustling his auburn hairs a bit. “And _you_ , conversely, have disappointed me today.” He flicked the translucent tube containing Hazel’s cock, eliciting an angry howl form behind the man’s ball-gag.

 

“Your samples, while definitely excelling in volume, are lacking in contents.” Watts shook his head sadly. “I’m afraid I’ll need to perform more extensive tests on you.”

 

“Mmrph!!” Hazel shook his head, desperation and fear in his eyes. “Lmt mm gmh!”

 

“Seems I’ll need to upgrade your gag, too...” He snatched the side of Hazel’s lips, seeing his sharp teeth biting into the industrial rubber of the ball. “Not nearly silencing enough.”

 

“Fhgg nhh!” He swore, swinging his chains.

 

“Such language.” Watts flicked a pen across his clipboard. “I’ve got something very nice planned for you.”

 

He turned away from the struggling man, and placed his attention on Leonardo. The grey-maned man’s face was furrowed with concern and worry, afraid of what Watts was going to say, and what punishment was going to be inflicted upon him.

 

“For a faunus, you lack a certain… something.” Watts lifted Leo’s chin, examining the man’s chest and upper body.

 

“Abundant bodyhair, even for a lionid faunus. But your potency is extremely underwhelming.” Watts narrowed his eyes at the man. “Anything to say for yourself?”

 

“Plmhfm, lmt mm gh…” He whimpered, head hung in shame at being unable to do anything in his current situaiton.

 

“Not like it matters.” Watts continued, clearly not bothered by his captives’ inability to speak or communicate. “You’re not here for testing, you’re here because you need to be punished.”

 

He tapped the milker on Leo’s cock.

  
“Such a bad kitty. Can’t even roar properly.”

 

“Mmrph...” Leo mewled, as if confirming Watts observation.

“Well, I suppose I should get started on your punishments.”

 

 

“Stop squirming.” Watts muttered, pulling the ropes tighter around Hazel’s body. “You’ve been injected with the semblance blocker, you’re not going anywhere.”

 

Before Watts had started ‘upgrading’ his prisoner’s predicaments, he had made sure to inject both men with his own concoction; a semblance dampening serum that rendered the victim weak and lethargic until the effects wore off. He was sure Leo wouldn’t be a threat either way, but he loved seeing the lion moan pathetically as he tried to move.

 

He had started wrapping multiple coils of wrap around Hazel’s muscly body, being sure to loop and knot them at key points to prevent any sort of movement. The man’s arms were lashed to his sides, a network of ropes securing them extremely efficiently.

 

During his capturing process, he had tried to weakly paw away Watts restraining touch, to which the scientist answered by placing an impermeable leather sack around each hand, making them useless for escape. His ball-gag size had been increased, and now only his lips were able to move around the huge red sphere.

 

“Mmm… mmm...” He protested weakly, shooting a look at his similarly drugged partner who had been minimally bound and gagged in the corner until Watts was able to finish with the larger man.

 

“No escaping.” Watts purred, pulling the sacks taut and wrapping coils of rope around the wrists to secure them even further. “You’re here until I say.”

 

“Mm…”

 

He continued working his way down the man’s body, binding and lashing ropes across him. He worked with a methodical quickness and stringency fitting of a man of his profession. All ropes that were latticed across him were expertly knotted and tied. Hazel had been completed entrapped in a complex webbing of rope that spiraled around his chest, his arms, and his cock.

 

He squirmed weakly. The drug was starting to wear off. Noticing this, Watts, added one more loop of rope to the chest harness, throwing it over a hook hanging from the ceiling. With a quick tug and a grunt, Hazel was slowly hoisted up into the air. Watts tied the rope to a steel beam, just as Hazel’s struggling began to increase as the drug wore off.

 

“Not a moment too soon.” He panted, wiping the sweat off his brow. “Thought for a second you might be recovering a bit too fast!”

 

“Fhgg hff!” Hazel thrashed angrily, but only succeeded in spinning in place. He had no floor or walls to act as support. He was completely helpless, dangling in the rope cocoon with his proud erection stabbing the air.

 

“Let’s fix you up right, Hazel.” Watts growled, reaching into a conveniently placed steel briefcase. A small metal rod with a strange, glowing core, appeared in his hand. “I used this before.” He said to himself, watching the fear in Hazel’s eyes.  


“It works wonders for taking the edge off of men who really ought to stop struggling.”

 

He grabbed Hazel’s cock in one hand, ignoring the man’s cries and howls.

 

“Now stand still and this will only hurt for a second.” He whispered, slowly inserting the metal device into Hazel’s cock.

 

“Nh! Nhhhhh!” He wailed, the creaking of the ropes signalling his muscles flexing in an escape attempt. But, alas, he was going nowhere. And eventually, the entire rod had slid into his cock. The end of the rod formed a sleek, silver cap that fit snugly over his cock head, sealing and securing it inside.

 

“There we are.” Watts grinned. “Now, was that so bad?”

 

“Thgm hmt hht!” Hazel commanded, gnashing his teeth against the ball.

 

“I’m sorry,” Watts trailed a hand up Hazel’s cock, making his prisoner shudder and moan from the stimulation of the rod. “I can’t quite understand you. Did you say… turn it on?”

 

He tapped the silver head of the rod, making the device glow a dull yellow as the lightning dust in the metal was activated.

 

Pulses of electricity began to throb through Hazel’s cock, causing his muscles to contract in sequence, as if he were experiencing an orgasm.

 

“ _ **MMMMMPHH!**_ ” He screamed, the veins on his cock popping with happiness, even if he himself was extremely agitated.

 

“There, there...” Watts spoke over Hazel’s continued muffled shouting. “Just let it do its job. You’ll find it quite impossible to orgasm while it is inside you.” He smirked at Hazel. “Perhaps this will increase your sample’s potency?” He placed a quick kiss on top of the silver head, making Hazel roll his neck in agony.

 

“I’ll let you enjoy that. Now, I must attend to your partner.” He turned to look at Lionheart, who shrank away from Watts’ gaze like a dying flower.

 

“Since I have no need for you sample-wise, I suppose I must keep you occupied and out of the way.” Watts said menacingly, reaching into his briefcase for a small black object. He held up the sphere, brandishing it in the low light.

 

He strode over to Leo, who writhed and attempted to avoid Watts’ touch at all costs.

 

“Stop.” Watts commanded plainly, loosening the ropes and removing the gag, allowing Leonardo to stand up nervously. “I’ve decided I’m going to test something a little more… radical.”

 

He tossed the ball up and down in his hand, as he winding up for a winning baseball pitch.

 

“Please, Arthur...” Leonardo begged, his tail winding between his legs submissively. “You’ve made your point, I’ll do better, I’ll-”

 

“We’re past that, Leonardo.” Watts inteurppted dismissively. “I’ve completed Salem’s requested torment hours ago. Now I’m keeping you here simply because I can.”

 

Leonardo’s eyes locked onto the ball in Watts’ hand.

 

“Wha… what is that?”

 

“A sort of modification of Grimm essence.” He said matter-of-factly. “Grimm are ravenous. That love to feed on the negative emotions of others. They also seem to be made of semi-liquid substance that resumes it’s initial state upon death before sublimating. It’s why I’ve never been able to get an intact Grimm corpse in my lab.”

 

He laughed humourslely, brandishing the orb. “ _This_ essence, however, has been changed by me to have a much more primitive drive. Semi-sentient, and just as ravenous as it’s cousin. I’ve rendered it in its native liquid form.”

 

“What… does it do?” Leo asked nervously.

 

“Let’s find out.” Then, Watts flicked his wrist, tossing the ball through the air in a lazy arc.

 

It impacted Leo’s naked chest, adhering to his hair and skin with an audible sucking sound. In a panic, he clawed at the black sphere, but it simply clung to his claws, stretching between his hands.

 

“What!?” He yelped, backpedaling against the wall. “What is this!?”

 

“A way to keep you occupied and out of the way.” Watts said, observing intently.

 

The black liquid spread over his chest, sealing to his skin as if it were a part of him, forcing his arms to his sides and making him writhe uselessly.

 

“I can’t move!” He screamed.

 

“That’s the point.” Arthur sighed, exasperated with Leonardo’s volume.

 

The liquid flowed with intent, stretching and gliding over his naked body, covering and sealing him in a tight, black cocoon that rendered his faunus body in impressive detail. The fluid ended at his neck as he fell, falling to the floor with a grunt.

 

“Arthur! Tell this thing to release me!” He pleaded, already feeling the goo start massaging his weary cock.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Leonardo.” Watts crouched, pulling the faunus’ long silver hair and forcing him to look in his captor’s eyes. “I’ve got tests to run.” With a light touch at the rim of liquid around his neck, Watts guided it up and over Leo’s pleading mouth and face.

 

“Mmph!!! Mrrph!” He screamed through the substance as it completely enveloped him.

 

“Two airholes. Small.” Watts commanded. The creature encapsulating Leo purred in agreement, revealing two pinpoint holes that allowed Leo to inhale small amounts of oxygen.

 

To keep him weak and quiet.

 

Then, Watts tapped the observation table. “Up.” He ordered.

 

The writhing cocoon sprouting two tendrils that snapped to the marble surface, climbing upwards and hauling it’s wrapped payload with it.

 

Leonardo was laid on the table, completely enshrouded in the black goo that was now working his cock even more relentlessly than the milker did.

 

“You may have guessed by now,” Watts said, voice muffled to Leo through the goo, “This species of Grimm requires sexual energy to operate. As soon as you don’t have anymore, it will release you.”

 

He laughed quietly.

 

“But I’m sure you’ve noticed it’s intent on not letting that happen.” He nodded towards the protrusiton of Leonardo’s cock through the substance.

 

“Mmmrph!!! Mmmmmph!” He sobbed, nostrils flaring through the airholes.

 

“Hmmm...” Watts stroked his beard. “He seems distressed.” He snapped his fingers. “Fill him up, give him something to think about.”

 

And even louder scream through the coccon as the goo formed a soft, malleable plug that slipped into Leo’s ass effortlessly, rolling and throbbing against his prostate.

 

Then, his complaints fell quiet, only occasional muffled “Mm...”’s penetrating his prison.

 

Watts looked up from the observation table. Hazel had watched the whole ordeal, and had clearly been heavily turned on by it. The pungent aroma of the huge man’s sweat was starting to fill the room, and he was arching his hips and back, fighting against the rod that filled his cock for an orgasm that never seemed to come.

 

“Although this had been fun, I’m afraid I must search for another participant.” Arthur laced the final word with sarcasm. “You two have fun. I’ll be right back.”

 

 

 


End file.
